Toshiro's History - Life of the Living
by I-Am-No-One-Special-Just-Me
Summary: What was Toshiro Hitsugaya's life like as a living human being? Was if butterflies and rainbows? No, and knowing Toshiro is wasn't the best childhood that people would ask for. Read and find out how Toshiro deals with what life throws at him. Because the story s about his past expect him to be OOC and there probably wont be any other bleach characters appearing. AU 1880's Japan


Authors Note

This is my first story as I am more of a reader but I though I could give it ago. Hope you enjoy!

Run. Run little boy…

Don't look back…

Or we'll getcha…

The frantic pounding of his heart echoed loudly within his ears. Seemingly resounding off the crumbling brick building that surrounded, announcing clearly where the small, scared boy was hiding. The slim crescent moon shining a small amount of light onto the hiding boy, highlighting hair so black it looked blue and glinting in nervous black eyes that twitched and swivelled at every sound. Searching and searching for the danger that was sure to emerge. Wedged within the rubbish accumulating near the end of the short alley the boy crouched down close to the ground, waiting and waiting. Plain black yukata, patched with different shades of black showing the age and use, stayed on with a thin black obi that tied around his thin waist. A young face, no older than six, peaked around the corner of a box. Looking onto the deserted street waiting, making sure no one would come and take him. Again.

Slowly, oh so slowly, inch by inch, did he emerge from his hiding spot onto the deserted muddy street. Standing up on bare feet, feeling the mud squish between his toes, he looked once more before he started running as fast as he could to the edge of town, hoping to finally escape. But all that hope slipped away as the heavy pounding of footsteps picked up pace behind him. The sound of worn leather splashing and squelching through the mud resounded throughout the once quiet street. The gap between the boy and his pursuers was fast closing. Mud enclosed around the boys small feet causing him to stumble. But as quick as he fell he was up, running trying and trying to out run his pursuers who were quickly bridging the gap. Closer and closer they came, heavy foot falls becoming louder, echoing in the boys ear. Heart pounding. Panicking, trying, just trying to escape before they caught him.

"Oui. Brat, stop this idiotic running."

"Hey, come back here."

The shouts of the men were lost on the boy. He could't hear anything over the pounding of his heart and his own foot falls to recognise the words. Just to spite him, the mud seemed to reach out and grip his foot. Wrapping it in a tight embrace not letting go. The boy struggled and struggled trying to free himself. The pursuers were closing in, their foot falls resounding inside the boys panicked mind, silent tears falling down his rosy stained, pale cheeks, black eyes becoming glassy with the tears. With a squelch, his mud covered, pale skinned foot came free. Stumbling, he tried to get up but fell back down. Just as he was about to get to his feet again two pairs of strong hands wrapped their calloused palms around his thin, frail arms roughly jerking him backwards into the mud. He could already feel the bruises forming under the worn sleeves. Old, worn cloth becoming splattered in mud. Laying on his back, sharp rocks sticking painfully into his back, but its not like the two men cared. They only cared about bringing him back and getting paid.

"Ya stupid brat, ya useless piece of shit. Ya thought ya could out run us, 'ide from us! 'Should 'ave thought better before running ya little shit…" with that the heavy muscled man brought back his arm curling his hand into a fist and started bringing it forth, fast.

Waiting in anticipation for the hit that the boy expected to come, but nothing. There was a thud of flesh on flesh and the boy flinched, eyes squeezed painfully shut waiting for the pain to flare through his small body. But nothing came. Slowly he opened them revealing, the small part of of the sclera that was visible, blood-shot whites of his eyes from how tightly he squeezed them shut. Glassy black eyes pinpointed the cause of the sound, eyes widening in realisation of what happened. The second man had caught the first mans fist with is hand, stopping it from hitting the boy on the face.

"Hey! Don't forget we are meant to bring him back unscathed. The mistress is throwing a party tomorrow and he can't be marked, got it!? That means, under no circumstances are we to hit him. Did you get that through that thick skull or yours?" The blacked haired man explained to the first with a hint of frustration lacing his voice, making it sound menacing.

With a huff, "Ya hear that kid, ya got off easy this time. Lets 'ope that he'll be gone before we next meet otherwise I'm goin' ta 'ave ta teach 'im a lesson. Watdaya think?" The red-haired first made spoke, a menacing smirk curled over his mud splattered lips.

Using the dirtied hand that was caught by the second man, he brought it up and wiped it across his face trying to remove the grim but only succeeded in smearing it further across his pug like face. At the same time released the deathly tight grip from the boys arm. He brought out the rope, that was latched on his cracked, leather belt while dark haired man trapped the boys arms in a tight grip together in front of the boys small body. The dark haired man wrapped the rope tightly around his narrow wrists 'accidentally' bruising them in the process. All the while the boy struggled with all his might to try to get away, escape these men but as the rope was pulled forward with a jerking motion causing the boy to fall into the mud and enticing a wince to escape from the boys blue, cracked lips. With a tug of the rope the boy slowly struggled up to his feet while hands bound.

Shamefully the boy trudged back to the 'place'. A 'place' the boy likes to call hell, the place of misery and despair. One foot after the other, moving forward but wanting to go back. One step after the other, splashing through the puddles of mud. The air started cooling and condensed into droplets of water, dripping from the the sky, falling faster and faster as time went by, plastering the boys dark, black hair to his face.

This night…

It reminded the boy of that night, the night it all started…

The night he was taken…

Stolen.

/

 _The icy, cold wind howled, whistling through the trees leafless branches and brushing up against the sturdy, old, brick house whose occupants were unaware of the dangers lurking in the darkest shadows that night. A small boy, no older than four at most, lied awake on the tiny futon in the corner of the large expanse of a room which his parents shared with him. The soft breathing of his parents and the howling wind whipping through the crack in the window, mixing together, creating a soothing symphony of light sounds that filtered through the young boys ting ears, relaxing him, calming him, soothing him. Moonlight filtered through the window onto the small boys hair making it shine a black so dark it looked blue. The full moon reflected in the black depths of the boys wide eyes. Heavy eye lids, now no longer able to be kept open, began closing, removing the enchanting effects of the moons light from the boys sparkling eyes. Darkness encased the boy consciousness as sleeps' hands rocked the boys mind into blissful nothingness. His breathing evened out adding to the symphony of sounds that whistled throughout he quiet house. But as sleep encompassed the boys mind he didn't notice the dark shape standing in the darkest corner of the room._

 _Outside in one of the deepest, darkest shadows cast by the many bare trees, casting the moons light ominously across the mans hidden face. He stood there in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike, waiting for all signs of life to disappear. The wind whipped the mans shoulder length red-brown hair across his face and over his emotionless pits of dark blues eyes which speak nothing of the horrors he has caused people. And his new target was in view, just waiting for the taking. The man stepped confidently out of the shadows and moved closer to the unsuspecting house and the occupants inside. The plain brown front door opened easily and with practiced ease silent footsteps moved around the house, towards the room in which the target slept. Even breathing, in and out, in and out. Silent footsteps made their way down the narrow hall and coming to a stop outside a tall sliding door. Slowly pushing the door aside, to prevent any noise, the door slid open silently, allowing him access to the sleeping quarters. The target was in his sites and he made his way towards the unsuspecting boy. Suddenly the boys endless black eyes swept over the room, quickly the man moved into the rooms darkest corner, evading the wondering eyes before sleep encompassed the boy. Once it was deemed safe, the man made his way over to the boy just as a heavy, dark cloud moved over the moon casting the room into boundless, inky darkness. With quick precise movements the man took out a thin needle, no longer than a pinky, and injected the yellow fluid into the boys neck, enticing a small gasp to escape the boys tiny, pink lips. Before anyone realised what happened the man disappeared into the night with young boy._

 _The small intake of breath woke up the two unsuspecting, sleeping adults. Glancing over at the empty futon bathed in the white glow of the moon caused them to realise that he was missing. Frantic, they got up and ran over, glancing out the window hoping to catch sight of him. The boys father ran around the house trying to find their lost son. Slowly the father made his way back to his wife. Looking down, unable to look her in the eyes he sadly shook his head._

 _The boy was conscious just long enough to feel the sensation of flying, he didn't even feel the prick of the needle in his neck, before succumbing to the relentless call of the shadows that crept in the corner of his vision. Just as he lost consciousness a saddened cry reached his ears, breaking the dead silence of the night._

 _With the shake of her husbands head, tears started falling down her reddened cheeks. Thick clouds started covering the midnight blue sky. The pitter patter of light rain started to sound through the house, there was a loud boom and then a clap of lightening lit up the sky in an array of whites and yellows before the darkness descended. A heart-wrenched scream ripped through her throat in the darkness that proceeded…_

 _"TOSHIRO"_

 _…_

 _/_

"Hey, kid you lis'ening to me." Came the snarky remark from the mistress, voice laced with impatience.

Brought back to the present time by the impatient voice of the mistress and the owner of the house. The boy looked up and met the matrons raging green eyes with his own emotionless, bottomless black pits, he felt a smirk pull at his lips as he saw her flinch before under the unnerving gaze before looking away and scolding him once again. He had to act strong in the presence of the occupants of the house otherwise he would never be respected. _Not that he is now._

"You… You ungrateful little shit, how dare you defy me. I am the one who took you in when your parents abandoned you, I am the one who looked after you and allowed you into my home, and how do you thank me, you defy my orders and run away. You… You…" He listened once again to the speech about how ungrateful he is and how she saved him, it was pathetic and was always told in a whiny voice that demanded to be doted upon. It was sickening. It was complete load of crap but he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless in this hellhole. Staring down at the polished wooden floors as she rambled on and on, he just wanted to leave, to escape, to go home. But it was all impossible. Because of the ugly woman in front of him. Skin slightly yellowed due to the long black pipe that is constantly between her thin, cracked lips which are usually painted with a horrid, puke green colour, narrow, dull green eyes that are usually blood-shot a lot of the time due to the smoke from her pipe. Her dry, scraggily, lifeless hair was piled atop her head in a 'fashionable' way. The deep brown coloured kimono was fading into an undesirable colour, hugging her big frame and a golden obi was tied around her waist trying, and failing, to make her look smaller, the small golden bird designs around the base of the cloth and of the long sleeves were faded into a yellow-green colour. Altogether she was an ugly, horrid woman, who resembled a toad. But she was the only thing standing in the way of his freedom.

"Now Hitsu, you are to go straight to bed and in tha' morning, wash and cloth yourself in nice clothing for meeting our distinguished guests tomorrow. And you, you little shit will be on your best behaviour otherwise there will be severe consequences, and not only for you but everyone in this house. Now, go." Came a sickly sweet remark before she turned away from the boy.

The now dubbed Hitsu mumbled a reply before turning around to leave.

"What was that?" The toad lady asked, tone laced with impatience. Whipping back around to him.

"Nothing, Mistress. I shall be off to bed, and I promise to be on my best behaviour, ma'am." sarcasm clear in his voice. He turned with mocking bowed before turning, leaving for his shared room.

The early morning sun streamed through the window, lighting up the grey room and waking the occupants of the room. Yawns were heard from the other kids in the room as they got up to get ready to do their respective chores, keeping a safe distance between them and the 'strange' boy. Hitsu sat on the edge of his faded, grey bed sheets, sighing and trying to ignore the other kids, before standing and making his bed with neatness that boarded on OCD. Glancing out the window, sun light glittered through his hair making it appear more blue than black and his endless, dark, black eyes absorbed the warmth from the sun and light up with the warm yellow rays. Turning away from the the grimy, glass window, his eyes retained the hardness of the solid black in the shadows cast around the room. Today was the day that the mistress held one of her famous parties hosting the rich, upper class-men and women to draw in potential buyers of the houses many treasures. _Oh joy_. But now he was to concentrate of washing, everyone else had washed the night before, to remove all the grim that accumulated from the night befores' failed escapade.

Stripping from the mud encrusted clothes he climbed into the tub of cold water and started lathering the soap to wash the rest of the mud, turned dirt, that littered his body. When finished there was a set of clean, 'nice' set of clothes set out for him to change into. Once dry he started to pull on the plain dark grey pants with a matching wrap around shirt that ties at the side of his body, with long sleeves that just cover the palm of his hand and reaches down to his mid thigh. There was also a simple pair of grey canvas shoes with rubber soles which he slipped on and the elastic on the sides held them in place, allowing him to walk without tripping.

Joining his hands behind his back, he slowly made his way down to the foyer of the house where the reception would be held. Where the rich 'upper class' men and their mistresses would came and view the different objects and 'specimens' that the oh so lovely house of lady Rin would display and hopefully make money off. Hitsu huffed as he made his way to the giant frame of the front door before pulling it open and propping to open to allow entrance to the guests who should be starting to arrive soon. Once outside it was to reveal the golden rays of the sun shining down on the lushes, green grass. The few trees neatly lined up the long drive way in perfect twin rows and immaculately trimmed casting pools of shadows underneath them in the mid day sun. Small hedges trimmed into perfect neat rectangles, lined the house, were surrounded by various purple coloured irises. Everything was so bright, the exact opposite of Hitsu's mood. He felt that the weather should reflect the horrid emotions twisting and turning inside him. Making his was down to the bottom of the stairs finally stopping on the longest stair at the bottom. In front of him was the large turning circle that had a small hedge clipped into a perfect sphere which was surrounded by a variety of colourful flowers. In different words the houses exterior didn't reflect what truly happens on the inside.

It was an hour of waiting in front of the house before the first of the guests started arriving and the shadows started to elongate slightly in the shifting sun. It was his job to guide them into the house, leading them up the narrowing stairs and past the intricately designed door. This continued over the next hour. When finally the last of the people looked as though they finally arrived, the escorts that were waiting on the stairs finally made their way up for the last time until the sound of horses neighing reached their ears. Unfortunately, Hitsu was the last in the group exasperated, he tiredly made his way back down the stairs towards the last carriage. The crunching of gravel reached his ears as well as an annoying, whiney voice that emerged from the fancy carriage.

"Mother this is pointless, why am I here? I don't understand." The said whiney voice came closer and closer to where he was standing. The carriage came to a stop. Making his way closer to the white carriage with golden swirly designs to open the small door allowing the occupants to exit. Altogether there was three people inside and they came out in slow precise movements making sure that everyone around them new that they were better in every way. The male was the first to exit, they were obviously english with the way they dressed, he was dressed in a light, white suit. Long pants with a 'stylish' crease down the middle of each leg with crisp grey dress shirt underneath and a skinny grey tie. He also wore a white suit jacket that had been neatly iron to remove any creases. He held in his hands a grey cane with, what looked like, a silver dragon claw gripping a clear crystal. The man was wearing a short light grey top hat with a dark grey ribbon tied around the bottom. The hats brim shaded his eyes only revealing the small honey brown handlebar moustache that sat upon pale pink lips.

Following him was a middle aged lady dressed in the current english fashion. The long cream coloured dress flowed around her ankles and reaching the floor and when she walked small-heeled, black shoes peaked out. The main bodice of the dress was hidden by the long, cream coat that was outlined in black with intricate looking designs in the corners as well as near the middle where the single button was done up just under her bust. The dress went up and covered her neck where a diamond necklace sat, glittering in the sunlight. She had very delicate looking features, they were small and petite with ice blue eyes that narrowed when scrutinising their subject. Her golden blonde locks were held in tight waves cascading down her back ending under her shoulder blades.

Following them was a young boy, probably only twelve, with the same blond locks that were neatly combed to the side. The hair on top of his head longer than on the sides. His piercing grey eyes scanned his surroundings and scrutinising everything they fell on. The blonde haired boy wore a tight fitting white suit with a black shirt underneath showing off a slim, lithe form. He wore matte white shoes with light brown soles.

"Right this way please." The family of three turned their steely gazes towards the poor boy who shrunk a little. Composing himself, he started walking up the stairs and gestured for the family to follow. Hearing the clinking and slapping of their shoes of the marble steps, he started up again and stopped in front of the door. With a heft he was able to open the heavy, brown door to allow access to the house. Once their kid went through, Hitsu, followed closing the door with a soft thump.

"Would you care for me to take your coats or hats?" his question was met with a negative response. Their child, however, felt, that even though he was keeping his coat, that this was unsatisfactory.

He sneered "I wouldn't want you touching my coat, why would anyone else? You've been outside and are dirty. You'll stain the coats with your oily fingers."

Hitsu, through gritted teeth, tried to remain calm as he explained."I'm sorry, but your family was rather late and those who were in charge of the coats have gone to help with the rest of the party. Now if you would be so kind and follow me through to the ballroom where the party is being hosted. Thank you." This was met with a throughly annoyed huff from the boy who looked down his nose upon Hitsu.

With a gesture of his hand, they started walking through the long hallway towards the ballroom. With a wave of his hand and a small bow he gestured for them to continue in the room. Donning a professional mask he stated emotionlessly.

"Please enjoy your stay here in Rin manor, and if you may have any inquiries or questions please find one of us and we shall be happy to help. Thank you." With that he turned away from their inquiring gazes and walked towards plain kitchen door in order to help the others.

Entering through the door with his head down, he went to grab a platter of small bit sized foods to serve to the guests when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, crushing it in the vice like hold.

"Don't scare the guests you little freak. Don't look at 'em in the eye." The snide comment directed at him from one of the other boys holed up in this hellhole stated. Hitsu schooled in features and ripped his arm from the other and with a sneer grabbed the platter and walked back to the party, away from the unwelcoming gazes of the otter boys and girls.

Balancing the platter on a single hand, the other bent in front of his body with a pristine, white cloth napkin draped over it. Weaving through the crowd, eyes cast downwards, he offered the platter of food to the guests. He kept to himself, talking when spoken to, but otherwise the perfect shadow floating around the room. Until an arrogant boy 'accidentally' fell on top of him causing the platter to spill on the fall with a loud clatter. Silence filled the hall when this happened. All accusing eyes swivelled at the sound. The little boy shrivelled under the stares but diligently started to clean the mess to avoid the wrath that is sure to follow, be it now or later.

A familiar whiny voice reached his ears as he bent down to grab the fallen platter.

"Watch where your going you incompetent fool!" the older boy smirked before striding off, leaving the young boy to clean up the mess. Sighing he continued with his work before leaving to dispose of the contaminated food in the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen he received exasperated looks from his fellow roommates and several rude comments.

"Knew you would stuff up. It won't surprise me if you never leave. Who would want someone who would make more mess."

"Couldn't even last a day without messing something up."

Throughout the preaches of incompetence, none of them could look into his eyes and flinching away if they did. They were afraid of his unusual looks. Black eyes that swallowed light, black hair that shone an unnatural blue hue. His features gave him unapproachable and distant feel that instantly made people shrink away from him. Hiding a frown at the words spouted at him, he continued on into the kitchen to finish cleaning the mess.

After the little mishap earlier, everything seamed to be going well again. But was completely boring and lifeless, he just couldn't wait until it was over. Then something went wrong and, for once, it wasn't his fault. One of the other kids who was walking around with a large platter became unbalanced, and started to fall straight onto a tall woman with a cream pea coat and cream dress who was holding a glass of blood-like red wine. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The woman with cream clothing was talking to a man opposite her wearing a white suit when the young girl fell, bumping the woman's back, causing her to hitch forward, red wine lipped at the sides of the glass before staining the mans pristine white suit jacket. The man stared down at the glowing, crimson stain, mortified.

"No! This was my best jackets," the man sounded exasperated, "What am I going to do about this, red wont come out." Anger started to slip in as the man started to fume.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl had tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she spoke, her voice beginning to wobble, "please, let me help, I can try to remove the stain." She grabbed the white cloth draped over her arm and started to wipe at it, trying to remove the very prominent red in the white jacket.

Horrified at what she was doing, Hitsu started moving towards them shouting, "Annie, stop don't do that, it will only make it worse." Snatching the cloth from her trembling hands as she shrunk away from his out stretched hands, Hitsu turned towards the man apologising and bowed low.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but if I may take the jacket I can what I can do to remove the stain."

Slowly standing from the low bow, he looked up at the man and woman, eyes slightly widening in realisation that they were the couple he last escorted into the manor. The man removed his jacket and passed it to Hitsu. He gently lifted the material from the mans delicate hands and turned towards the backdoor leading to the kitchen replying that the jacket would be returned before they left. With that he continued his way to the kitchen.

Two minutes hadn't passed yet, which he was grateful for otherwise this would have been even more difficult. On his way through the kitchen he grabbed the salt bag from one of the low selves and moved to a secluded spot in the room opposite the kitchen. Once settled he started pouring a thick layer of salt over the stain, allowing the liquid to be soaked up. He then left to continue with his other jobs around the manor before returning to the jacket an hour later. The red coloured salt was removed from the jacket to reveal a, once again, pristine white jacket. Feeling ecstatic that it worked, he left to return the clothing to its rightful owner. The man, once he received his jacket again, was very grateful towards the young boy who saved his best jacket from ruin. The mans white teeth glowed through his bright smile and in the background the blond haired boy glowered at the young blacked haired boy who helped his father

The party continued for another two hours before people started to leaving, purchases having been made. The escorts made there way to the front doors leading people out and to their respective carriages and seeing them off. Hitsu's desires of the party ending finally coming true, until he heard the screechy voice belonging to the ma'am of the manor calling for him to her longing of being free from the 'refined' guests died in his eyes like a dwindling fire washing away in the onslaught of chilling rain. Trudging his way towards the office and nocked once, then twice and entered the room without consent having been asked in. He noticed at once that the small family from earlier was standing in the room, avoiding eye contact with the old hag who had a disturbing grin pulling at her taunt lips, scarring anyone who looked. Endless black eyes roamed around the room, glancing and noting the angered look of the older boy in the room, before finally landing an unsettling gaze on the dull green eyes of the mistress, which sparked with a strange type of joy.

"Hitsugaya-chan," at the sound of his full last name dread started to settle in the pit of his stomach but his stare held steady on her, "I have great news," _unlikely_ , "this lovely family have been looking for a new house keeper and after displaying your _talents and professionalism_ earlier, they have asked if you could go work for them. It will be very saddening saying goodbye but I feel that your _talents_ will be more useful else where." Dread settled in his stomach and disbelief overcame his features as he turned his unnerving stare towards the small family who have kept quite until then. Anger was still clearly written on the young boys face and the mans face held kindness while the woman cold eyes softened slightly as they watched his reaction. "So meet your new employers, Maria and James Rawlinson as well as the twelve year old son Joshua Rawlinson, you will now be under their charge." With each word that spouted from her cracked lips she took a menacing step forward and slowly leaned forward so that her harsh breath weaved through his hair and down his neck sending shivers up and down his spine, causing it to straighten slightly. With that, harsh words filled his ears, "So, _Toshiro_ , don't mess this up." She stressed his name, making it sound like an insult as the ungodly grin on her face widened to the horror of everyone in the room.

Insulted, he moved away from her, meeting her eyes once again, he saw badly hidden glee at finally getting rid of the bane that has been present in her house for the past few years. Looking disgusted at her glee his unnerving gaze roamed the room to settle on the family once again.

"Now go get your things together to not delay their leave any longer." Her voice grated against his nerves as he turned sharply with a nod of the head and made his way to his bed to gather his belongings together, which wasn't a lot. Hurriedly, he made his way back down to the others before escorting the family to their own carriage, loading his own belongings under the seat near the coachman of the horse drawn carriage.

His gaze was drawn back to the manor that was supposedly home for the last few years and his eyes were drawn to the window that his bed rested near. Eyes narrowed at the sight he saw, the children that shared his room were fighting over the bed that used to be known as his, _guess they don't care about my leaving, who am I kidding they are celebrating my departure,_ midnight black eyes began roaming around the gardens, he always felt free in the gardens, he could pretend that nothing bad happened to him and that his parents will come around the corner, looking for him and take him away from this god forsaken place. But that will never happen, they probably think he's dead. Looking back in front, he stared down the row of neat trees thinking about what his future will behold.

Keep looking forward…

Don't look back…

Or you'll lose everything…

If you had anything to begin with.

Authors Note

If you want I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism to improve my writing to make it more enjoyable to read

Thanks


End file.
